Primer Amor
by Aster Verzen
Summary: El primer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no fue la ciencia.


**Primer Amor.**

**-'-**

**N/A**: 'so, shiver por fiveamradio'. Ésa es la inspiración para la siguiente historia, se puede encontrar en AO3. Recomiendo que lean ese fic. Mientras que 'so, shiver' es técnicamente un SenGen, éste es el raro SenkuuxByakuya BL que nadie pidió. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas. Se pondrá explícito.

**-'-**

**Uno.**

El primer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no fue la ciencia.

Su padre hizo todo lo que pudo para impresionar a su pequeño hijo, llegando hasta vender su propio automóvil para obtener equipo para la sed de conocimiento de Senkuu. Pero Byakuya no necesitaba impresionar al niño. Senkuu lo amaba solo por estar allí para él. Pero el tiempo pasa, los cuerpos, las mentes y tantas otras cosas crecen; _cambian_. El amor de Senkuu por Byakuya experimentó un proceso similar. No obstante, siguió siendo amor.

Cuando llegó a la pubertad –debe haber tenido doce años–, las noches se volvieron cortas –_inquietas_–. Sueños llenos de manos grandes y cálidas –más grandes que las suyas–, tocándole con firmeza –sin inocencia–, en toda su piel, por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo suplicando –_¡por favor!_–, susurrando –_¡sí!_–, gimiendo –_¡más!_–, un absoluto desastre envuelto en una extraña –familiar– calidez. Soñaba con una voz ronca y conocida que suspiraba palabras dulces en su oído. Y el sol revelaba un lío –_viscoso_– de sudor enredado entre las sábanas, un –apenas– adolescente sonrojado que se dio cuenta de una verdad problemática.

**-'-**

**Dos.**

Ishigami Byakuya ama a su hijo más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo. Incluso si el chico era un _**engreído**-que-quiere-saberlo-todo_ que descarta la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con la ciencia; el hombre sabía tenía buen corazón. E incluso si Senkuu no lo hubiese tenido, aún así habría hecho cualquier cosa por él.

Ama ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hijo. Se pregunta por qué un niño tan pequeño habla con tanta sobriedad, rechazando la mayoría de las cosas que buscan los niños de su edad. Su personalidad exasperante es casi entrañable.

Al niño le gusta Doraemon, le gusta desmantelar los electrodomésticos hasta no poder repararlos de nuevo para poder entender su funcionamiento interno, el niño causa pequeñas y grandes explosiones dentro y fuera de la casa. Lo sorprendió probándose sus zapatos, varias tallas más grandes que la suya. Quiere dulces, ramen, Doraemon, ciencia y las estrellas, y tomar su mano –ha notado el hombre–, y saber por qué la luna lo sigue continuamente. Y Byakuya no puede, por su vida, negarle a Senkuu lo que quiere. Lo mima _sin reparos._

**-'-**

**Tres.**

A Ishigami Senkuu le gusta el calor en la mano de su padre. Le gusta cuando le acaricia la cabeza y lo alaba. Cada vez que Byakuya lo llama: "_lindo_", Senkuu siente cálidez en todas partes. Cuando Byakuya se refiere a él como: "_mi niño_", Senkuu es feliz. A veces también, Byakuya lo llama: ''_mi pequeño genio_'', y le gusta escuchar la voz de su padre derramando tales palabras.

Por las mañanas, cuando los dos apenas están despiertos y Byakuya prepara el desayuno con movimientos letárgicos, Senkuu no puede más que verle fijamente –su espalda, sus manos, _a él_–, con sus grandes ojos rojos y darse cuenta de sus cabellos fuera de lugar, las ligeras arrugas en su camisa, la holgadez de sus pantalones, el sueño persistente en su mirada, la barba sin afeitar por tres días en su barbilla –la cual sabe da cosquillas–. Observa hasta el último detalle en la figura de su padre.

Algunas noches –poco frecuentes–, cuando el sueño no llegaba por razones desconocidas y no podía encarcelarlo dentro de sus párpados, se metía en la cama de Byakuya, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las mantas, acurrucándose en su cuello, –sintiendo la barba que le cosquilleaba–, tratando de usar la tranquila respiración de Byakuya –ronquidos ligeros– como una canción de cuna. Se despertaba en los brazos del hombre, con un beso en su frente y una sonrisa adormilada.

**-'-**

**Cuatro.**

Senkuu ya no es un niño. Es un adolescente. Tranquilo y con la cabeza fría. Un científico. Un chico atrapado entre ser niño y ser hombre. Un adolescente con sus hormonas tratando de causar estragos en su vida diaria. Estaría bien, si él estuviera enamorado de una chica linda. Estaría bien si soñara con un chico guapo. En cambio, quiere que la voz de su padre retumbe en su oído. En cambio, quiere que su padre pasee sus manos por sus cabellos que desafían la gravedad, empujando una pierna entre las suyas y luego... **_Alto_**.

Las mejillas de Senkuu se calientan, para el tren de sus pensamientos ilógicos. Byakuya es su padre y nada más. Lo ama mucho, como el hombre que lo crió, y eso es todo lo que debería sentir.

–¡Senkuu! ¿Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo? ¡El cielo está despejado esta noche!–exclama el ofensor con una boba sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo, Byakuya no parece facilitarle las cosas.

**-'-**

**Cinco.**

Una noche –una poco frecuente–, decide colarse en la cama de su padre, solo para encontrarlo mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

–¿Senkuu?–pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

–No puedo dormir–murmura Senkuu mientras se mete debajo de las sábanas.

El hombre sonríe mientras lo acerca, sosteniendo al joven con un brazo. Senkuu apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Byakuya, la palma abierta de su mano sobre el latido constante del pecho del mayor. Su padre reanuda lo que sea que esté viendo en su teléfono, mientras el adolescente siente el pulso, rítmico, tranquilo y cuenta los latidos. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro_. Byakuya se ríe, ligeramente. _Cinco_. Senkuu puede sentir la vibración resonando en su cuerpo. _Seis, siete, ocho._ El niño deja escapar un suspiro, justo en el cuello de Byakuya, causándole escalofríos. _Nueve, diez_. Senkuu se vuelve hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Byakuya.

–¿Qué pasa, Senkuu?

Permanece en silencio, y puede escuchar el celular siendo colocado en la mesita de noche, la mano derecha de su padre cae frente a su pecho, la izquierda acaricia su inusual mata de cabello. Atrapado entre su padre y la cama, Senkuu se encuentra con un dilema.

–Sabes, me di cuenta de que has estado actuando extraño últimamente...–susurra el hombre.

Senkuu se encoge sobre sí mismo.

–Puedes decirme si sucedió algo, sabes–le asegura.

Pero el joven no puede expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

–Estoy bien–miente.

–Senkuu. No puedes mentir ni para salvar tu vida.

Se encoge aún más. Byakuya suspira y se desploma sobre su espalda, colocando ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza. Se quedan callados. El hombre siente preocupación, el adolescente siente culpa.

–Estoy enamorado–finalmente cede.

–¿Eh?

El hombre estalla de risa.

–¡Entonces Cupido finalmente te golpeó con su flecha!–exclama acariciando la espalda de Senkuu con aprobación. –¿Quién es la chica suertuda?

–No es una chica–murmura.

–¡Un chico entonces! ¿Quién?

–No te puedo decir.

Una vez más, hay silencio.

–¿Es Taiju?–pregunta con cautela.

–No.

–¿Es alguien que no conozco?

No recibe respuesta, y Senkuu entierra su rostro en la almohada.

–No–viene la respuesta apagada.

Byakuya se rasca la barbilla, pensativo. Revisa una lista en su cabeza, tratando de recordar nombres y caras buscando a la persona de la que su hijo podría estar enamorado. Él sale en blanco. Si Taiju no es la respuesta correcta, ¿quién es?

–Eres tú–la voz de Senkuu es un simple sollozo roto, amortiguado en la tela de la almohada con la que se esconde.

Byakuya no sabe qué decir.

**-'-**

**Seis.**

Al principio es incómodo, pero Senkuu actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior, por lo que Byakuya lo deja por ahora. Se despiertan y él prepara el desayuno consciente de la mirada carmesí que le hace agujeros en la espalda, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Piensa en ello, en su tiempo libre, vuelve al chico encogido en su cama tratando de fundirse con su almohada. Debe haber sido duro para él, admitir tal cosa. Suponía que era normal que un niño se enamorara de sus padres, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, era un comportamiento inusualmente normal para su hijo. Aún así, estaba la cuestión de qué hacer, no podía actuar como si no hubiera sucedido, negando que el hecho no sirviría de nada a Senkuu. Pero, de nuevo, ¿responder a sus sentimientos sería lo correcto?

**-'-**

**Siete.**

–Está bien. Creo que tenemos que hablar–dice Byakuya.

Es sábado por la mañana, cuando almuerzan. Senkuu detiene sus palillos a mitad de camino hacia sus labios, haciendo una pausa para mirar a su padre.

–¿Hablar acerca de qué?–él ya tiene un presentimiento de lo que es.

–Lo que me dijiste la otra noche–Byakuya se rasca el cuello.–Acerca de estar enamorado de mí.

–Ah. Sí. Eso. Una especie de complejo de Edipo. No te preocupes por eso. Los niños se enamoran de sus padres todo el tiempo. En realidad olvídalo. No es nada. Desaparecerá. En realidad, podrías decir que ya está desapareciendo–sus palabras salen apresuradas en una exhalación, evitando los ojos de Byakuya.

–Senkuu–su padre le replica. –Realmente no puedes decir una mentira para salvar tu vida.

Las orejas de Senkuu están teñidas de rosa, toda su cara parece ser un tomate maduro, parece que las lágrimas le caen por el rabillo del ojo, pero su rostro está bajo, por lo que Byakuya no puede estar seguro.

–Podemos olvidarlo–susurra Senkuu.

–¿Realmente puedes olvidarlo?"

La cabeza del niño baja un poco más, su flequillo oscurece sus ojos.

**-'-**

**Ocho.**

El siguiente jueves, cuando Senkuu llega a casa temprano, Byakuya tiene el día libre; pero el joven ya lo sabía. Encuentra a su padre sentado en el sofá, con una computadora portátil balanceándose sobre sus piernas, presionando las teclas, escribiendo lo que parece ser una corrección de un examen.

–Bienvenido a casa.

Byakuya no recibe respuesta, sabiendo que Senkuu está justo detrás de él, se da vuelta para mirarlo. El joven deja caer su mochila en el piso y se mueve lentamente para remover la computadora de sus piernas y dejarla a un lado. Los ojos del hombre siguen sus movimientos. Se sienta en el regazo de su padre, frente a él mientras le toma las mejillas con sus manos.

—Te amo, papá. Te amo demasiado–es todo lo que dice Senkuu. Byakuya coloca sus manos sobre los muslos de su hijo y aprieta suavemente.

–Yo también te amo, Senkuu. –No hay nada más que puediese haber respondido.

Y no necesitaba decir mucho más. Senkuu le dio un casto beso en los labios.

**-'-**

**Nueve.**

Es una noche fría, el viento aulla enfurecido como si quisiera arrancar incluso el edificio más alto como una hoja. El viento cubre los débiles gemidos de Senkuu, mientras los labios de Byakuya dejan un rastro de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello y en su pecho.

–¡Ah! ¡Byaku-!

Una boca se cierra sobre uno de sus pezones, chupando y mordiendo ligeramente, sus dedos van a apretar el otro. Senkuu se retuerce, sus piernas se cierran sobre la cintura de Byakuya atrapándolo en su lugar. Su boca vuelve al cuello del adolescente dejando pequeños chupetones, que se desvanecerían lo suficiente como para esconderlos en la mañana. Senkuu toma su rostro y lo besa una vez, dos veces –todo lengua, dientes y _necesidad_–, inexpertamente con deseo. El hombre toma la iniciativa, tratando de calmar al más joven de los dos con tiernas caricias, disminuyendo su ritmo. El adolescente lo desafía, rozando sus caderas contra las de Byakuya mientras mantiene su mirada fija en él.

–_Compórtate_–reprende al mayor.

Y es tan extraño, escuchar una palabra tan imponente de sus labios que el adolescente obedece sin más, se derrite en los brazos de su padre, suspirando.

–_Papi_–gime.

Y es tan raro escuchar esa palabra derramándose de la lengua de su hijo que el hombre lo besa profundamente una vez más, hasta que sus labios se magullan y su respiración es escasa y el sonrojo en las mejillas del joven se extiende a su propia cara. Toma los brazos que se aferran a su cuello y los coloca sobre la cabeza del adolescente para quitarle la camisa. Quita las piernas de Senkuu de sus caderas, y tira de la banda elástica en la cintura de sus pantalones.

–Senkuu. Si hacemos esto, no habrá vuelta atrás–advierte.

–Lo sé. –Tira de la camisa de su padre. –¡Por favor! Te necesito, papi.

Byakuya le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior con un movimiento rápido, dejando a Senkuu completamente desnudo ante él. Está erecto, eso es lo primero que nota, así que coloca un beso en el corazón palpitante de Senkuu mientras desliza su mano suavemente hacia abajo hasta agarrar su miembro, haciendo que Senkuu gima y mueva las caderas hacia adelante. Su ritmo es lento –todavía tiene dudas–, haciendo todo lo posible por ser gentil. La mano de Senkuu se aventura hacia el bulto en los pantalones de Byakuya, escurre sus dedos por entre la tela y toca la longitud apenas despierta de Byakuya, bombeándolo hasta que está tan duro como él, haciendo que el mayor acelere su ritmo. Pronto se acercan a su climax. El cuarto se llena de respiraciones rápidas –sonidos húmedos–, el olor a sudor y sexo mancha las sábanas.

–¡Más rápido!–súplica Senkuu.

Byakuya cumple, como hace con todo lo que el chico quiere. Y ambos se corren. El hombre entierra su rostro en el cuello de Senkuu, la mano libre del joven le cubre la nuca y presiona sus labios contra la oreja de Byakuya.

–Otra vez–susurra.

**-'-**

**Diez.**

Se despierta, en los brazos de su padre –envuelto en su calor, su aroma, en él– sin sentir nada más que felicidad.

Ishigami Byakuya no le puede negar nada a su hijo. Él lo mima _sin reparos_. Y el primer amor de Ishigami Senkuu, no fue la ciencia.

**-'-**


End file.
